new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hammer Man Ghostal/Smash Bros. Lawl: My best to worst
Everyone has been doing a list like this, so I decided to do one too. I am also including some of the minor Lawls as well. Explanations will be here later. Original (Chincherrinas) 1. Weird Al 2. Enperor Sheev Palpatine 3 The King 4. IM Meen 5. Dr. Robotnik 6. Mama Luigi 7. Billy Mays 8. Gaston 9. Frollo 10. Best Hercules 11. Nostalgia Critic 12. AVGN 13. Tommy Wiseau 14. J. Jonah Jameson 15. Hank Hill 16. Toon Dr. Wily 17. Toon Bison 18. Toon Guile 19. Mary 20. Ib 21. Irate Gamer 22. Madotsuki 23. Don Ramon 24. Zoolander 25. Haruhi 26. New Hercules 27. Leonidas 28. Yomika 29. Aya 30. Nicolas Cage 31. Panty and Stocking 32. Jaime Maussan 33. Scanty and Kneesocks 34. Downfall Hitler 35. Carlos Trejo 36. Codec Snake YTPGuy17 1. SpongeBob 2. Patrick Star 3. Wreck-It Ralph 4. Dark Helmet 5. Bill Nye 6. CD-i Link 7. Morshu 8. CD-i Ganon 9. CD-i Mario 10. Toon Dr. Mario 11. Ophelia Chill 12. 9-Volt 13. Smosh 14. Cosmo 15. Genesis Michael Jackson (The moves were only based on the Genesis game, making it a limited moveset.) 16. Annoying Orange ARL Note: The TF2 characters are judged from the "Meet The" videos. 1. Inspector Gadget 2. Willy Wonka 3. Heavy 4. Scout 5. Spy 6. Engineer 7. AOSTH Sonic 8. Demoman 9. Medic 10. Sniper 11. Soldier 12. Michael Jordan 13. Pyro Lawl X 1. Guy Who Doesn't Like Green Eggs and Ham (GWDLGEAH) 2. Plankton 3. Abridged Marik 4. Abridged Kaiba 5. Robbie Rotten 6. Mr. Bean 7. Zim 8. Stewie 9. Senator Armstrong 10. Lemongrab 11. Gordon Ramsay 12. Karl Pilkington 13. Game Grumps (Egoraptor and Danny Sexbang) 14. Scott Pilgrim 15. Michael Rosen 16. Peridot 17. Mabel 18. Tomo Takino 19. Trip 20. Yuno 21. Hitoshi 22. Deadpool 23. Sora 24. Lucy Loud 25. Pinkie Pie (Not an MLP fan.) 26. Fluttershy (See Pinkie Pie.) 27. Ruby Rose (I haven't watched too much RWBY.) 28. Angry German Kid (AGK) 29. Stinkmeaner 30. Konata 31. Jen Matterson 32. Serph Lawl Nova 1. Seymour Skinner 2. 60's Batman 3. Toon K. Rool 4. Toon DK 5. 60's Spider-Man 6. Toon/BitF Waluigi 7. Vince Offer 8. Dr. Doofenshmirtz 9. Samuel L. Jackson 10. Sega Hard Girls (Mega Drive, Saturn, and Dreamcast) 11. Captain N and the N-Team (Mega Man, Kid Icarus, and Simon Belmont) 12. Vinesauce Joel 13. Irene 14. Crack Figure 15. Katie Tiedrich 16. Perry the Platypus 17. Yzma and Kronk 18. ASDF Guy 19. Star Butterfly 20. Timmy's Dad 21. Worst Hercules 22. Dipper 23. Toon Guybrush 24. Sheldon Cooper 25. Jade Harley 26. Elsa 27. CD-i Zelda 28. John Di Micco Smash Lawler/Kirb-Star 1. CD-i Ganon 2. Missingno 3. Etemon 4. Diglett Lawl MAD 1. Cartoon Ganon 2. Jafar 3. Mormon Jesus 4. Movie Bison 5. UDK/Best Marisa 6. Gay Luigi 7. Linkara 8. Sabrina Skunk 9. Van Darkholme (Not a fan of his source material.) Lawl Beatdown 1. Dan Backslide 2. Mama Umbridge 3. Strong Bad 4. Homestar Runner 5. Gary Oak 6. Watts and Rosalene 7. Tord 8. Frisk 9. Viola 10. Psycho Dad 11. Karkat Vantas 12. Matt 13. Tom 14. Edd 14. Markiplier 16. John Egbert 17. Stephen Quire (His source material limits his potential) Thow Some Lawl Back At Em 1. Globglogabgalab 2. Melies Moon 3. Walrus Grandpa 4. Dr. Nick Laslowicz 5. Spitting Image Ronald Reagan 6. Bluster Kong 7. 60's Moomintroll 8. Hulk Hogan 9. Waligie 10. Only Disturbing Effect In Most Haunted (ODEMH) Lawl Nitro 1. Retardgamer 2. Rainbow Dash (Not an MLP fan.) Lawl What If... (ThatCheesyBastard) 1. Larry the Cucumber 2. Rick and Morty 3. Actual Sloth 4. Inori Aizawa 5. Brad 6. Caddicarus 7. Rolf 8. Yeet Sayori 9. Kaminashi Nozomi 10. Starbomb Link 11. Tito Dick 12. Smol Nozomi 13. GIR (Nothing against him, I just find him to work better as an assist trophy.) L-NEO (Memer Jones) 1. Yamamura 2. Panchito SpongeBob 3. SiIvaGunner 4. Shovel Knight 5. Hexagon 6. Jyushimatsu Lawl Demic (DemicStudios) 1. Oro/Yee 2. Sabitsuki Smashstation Lawl Stars (Melted Sherbet) 1. Dunkey 2. Newmaker 3. Utena Tenjou 4. Serval 5. Jupiter Lawl Zero (Myself) 1. Optimus Prime 2. Headmaster Galvatron 3. Space Ghost 4. Toon Eggman 5. Mr. Nezzer 6. Wile E. Coyote 7. Buzby 8. Black Friday Woody 9. JibJab Bush 10. Pokey 11. Shaggy (I do really like Scooby-Doo, but at the same time, I consider Shaggy as my weakest moveset so far in terms of ideas.) Lawl Matrics Alpha and Omega (Mr. Matrics) 1. Junkrat 2. Urotsuki Lawl Quartz (Dolly Spiral) 1. Anjelo 2. Mimi Lawl Soul (Silentchatterbox52) 1. Alexander Hamilton 2. Animation 3. Sans 4. Lewis Lawl Encore (Thescentofplums) 1. Gay Spaghetti Chef 2. Nico 3. Kirbopher Lawl Take 2 (Boopidee) 1. Untold Paper Mario 2. Space Invader 3. Chaos Guy 4. Khonjin 5. John Freeman 6. Green De La Bean 7. GMOD Player 8. Yung Venuz Lawl Assault (LuiSalaz57) ''' 1. Erin Esurance '''Lawl Nebula (Someguyontheinternet) 1. Gordon Ramsay Lawl Starstruck (g33k_d4sh) 1. Soos 2. K.O. A Smash Bros. Lawl Thing (Best Version of Hercules) 1. Mr. Burns 2. Quint 3. Proto 4. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff 5. Problem Sleuth 6. Savant 7. SMG4 Steve (Not an SMG4 fan at all.) Lawl Joust (Sxips) 1. Koopa Kid Lawl Neon (SapphireSpoon1234) 1. Sprite Mega Man Laaaaawl (TheMrL01) 1. Mario Head Battle For Lawl Island (Mike Best) 1. Chuck the Clucker 2. Fiery Lawl D.C. (DullCreations) 1. PissedOffAngryGamer 2. ProtonJon Lawl Minus (CrappyLawlerDevice) 1. The Real Doom Lawl WAVE (Whimpy Villager) 1. Bosko 2. Quick and Flupke 3. Mokey Lawl Galaxy (John Mitchell) 1. Somari 2. Generator Rex 3. Papyrus 4. Hacked Sonic 5. Jenny/XJ-9 Lawl Liquid Crystal 1. Bootleg Pikachu (The remade moveset is perfect for him, since it focuses on what made the bootleg games stand out rather than trying to represent everything that was related to bootlegs) 2. Xander Mobus / The Announcer 3. Best SpongeBob 4. John Madden 5. Lapis Lazuli 6. Board James 7. Toon Q-Bert 8. Terezi 9. 80's Nickelodeon Pinball 10. Mindy 11. Movie Daisy 12. Vault Boy 13. W.D. Gaster 14. Poppy 15. Dynamite Headdy 16. SpingeBill (I thought that some aspects of the set could have been better or modified.) 17. Richard Watterson 18. Pitfall Larry 19. Flowey 20. Mira 21. Weegee 22. Undyne 23. ZALGO 24. Toon Reitanna Senshin 25. MS Paint Guy 26. Peacock 27. Magikarp 28. Best Pinkie Pie 29. 83/87 Victim (Not an FNAF fan.) 30. Marionette (See above.) 31. Golden Freddy (Same as previous two.) Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC 1. Mr. Krabs 2. Goomba Category:Blog posts